


My Will

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Both Genders Exist, Daddy Issues, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, For Want of a Nail, Golden Deers Route Spoilers, Gore, Implied Relationships, Loss of Trust, M/M, New Game+, No Beta Reader Because All my Betas aren't that far in 3 Houses, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Sothis allowed Byleth to go back in time and repeat the school year. Byleth did not hesitate to turn back the clock if it meant being able to save his father again. Even when he knew the truth of everything, he waited for the moment to be able to save him...





	My Will

**Author's Note:**

> There’s an idea I had while I watched Jeralt die. It hurt to watch and New Game+ exists and yet you still can’t save Jeralt. I started thinking that given Byleth’s origin, I realized that he could follow the same path as Seiros in his quest for vengeance. There are major spoilers in this story. You have been warned.

If Byleth were to think about his actions, he would come to the realization that he really was no different from Seiros of ancient history. At first, Byleth told himself that he would never repeat history. It wouldn't be fair to those who have survived for a brighter future. It wouldn't be fair to anyone around him who had their happy ending. Alas, Byleth knew he could never get over his father's death.

He should have been happy. Fodlan was unified and at peace with him appointed as the new Archbishop. His sister Beth had married into the Gautier family and stopped her bad habits along with her husband. The Golden Deers had survived the war and went on with their lives. Claude von Reigen followed through with his promise and went over to Almyra for the sole purpose of unifying them with the rest of Fodlan.

An era of peace would continue for many years to come.

But there was a huge cost.

Many students from the Black Eagles and Blue Lions had fallen in battle in this pointless war. Edelgard and Dimitri were among the killed. Rhea had passed away shortly after appointing Byleth the Archbishop.

None of them mattered to Byleth as much as the death of his father before the war started. It was a heartless way of thinking but Byleth couldn't help but think negatively about how things turned out.

Jeralt...was the world to him. Everyone had often called him a Daddy's Boy due to his attachment but he couldn't help the attachment. Family was the most important thing Jeralt had taught Byleth growing up. Family allowed them to continue on in the cruel world. Jeralt often told the twins that they needed to look out for each other when death came for him. While Beth understood that no one lives forever, Byleth couldn't bring himself to accept that eventually he would have to live without his father.

So when Jeralt was killed and there was nothing he could do to stop it, Byleth found himself breaking. Even when he resolved himself to never let anyone get hurt again, even if he avenged his father's death...even when he swore he wouldn't let Jeralt's death be in vain...Byleth could not let go.

Maybe his bloodline was doomed to being taken over by obsession over a lost parent. Byleth didn't show it on his face that he didn't recover. Sometimes, he wished that he showed emotions like his twin sister did. Since he was the reincarnation of Sothis, he was the one that had his emotions hampered while Beth learned emotions over time.

So when Sothis appeared to him in a dream asking him if he wanted to try again, Byleth jumped at the option without thinking twice of the consequences. Sothis should have known how nothing good comes from messing with time. Sometimes, fate made sure that some people died or not. But...Sothis feared for Byleth down the line. Right now, he was okay. Overtime, he might become the next Seiros if the darkness in his heart wasn't taken care of.

Peace may not be achieved the next time around. Now that Byleth had all the knowledge of the past six years, he should have been able to change the more obvious issues.

However, he didn't. Byleth told himself that the only way to save his father was to repeat most of the school year up until that point. If Byleth tried to assassinate Kronya before then, what would stop things from changing? If Byleth was going to change history, he needed to do it closer to the date than before then.

Byleth repeated the same options he took before. He saved Edelgard from the bandit leader. He picked the Golden Deers to side with and convinced his sister to not try to persuade him to go to the Blue Lions. The stoic professor already knew about the strengths and weaknesses of his students and tutoring them was easier than before. He also knew about their likes and dislikes without them ever telling them.

The many secrets in the monastery were so obvious to Byleth now but he didn't dare expose them. He knew that Rhea was hiding the horrible truth of his birth and about the crests. He knew Seteth and Flayn's true origins. He knew that Jeritza was the Death Knight working with Edelgard who was the Flame Emperor. He knew that Monica and Tomas couldn't be trusted.

Byleth thought he did a good job gaining the trust of everyone. None of the repeated moments seemed odd...but Byleth knew that the people he needed to keep it a secret from were those the professor needed to kill and his family. Jeralt and Beth knew him best. They might figure out Byleth was more distant than normal or how he underreacted to surprising revelations. They would be confused at some of the cryptic things he would tell them. Byleth warned his father that he needed to be more careful than usual and Jeralt wondered if his son was hiding something (to which he denied). What Byleth failed to realize was that his rather callous responses sent a warning flag to Claude.

Byleth cared for Claude deeply. Teachers weren't supposed to play favorites. He often scolded Beth for making it abundantly clear that out of all the students, she loved Sylvain the most. Byleth was a hypocrite. He had a list of students in his head from who he was neutral with to those he would die for. Claude was at the very top of the list. Before, Byleth made a vow to himself that if the world went to hell again, he would destroy everything for the young leader.

By focusing on the events that would lead up to Jeralt's death, he failed to realize that he wasn't as close to Claude as he was previously. Claude was an observant young man. He must have picked up that there was something off about his professor. Byleth was the person he trusted the most in the past...but Claude had put him at arm's length.

Byleth had come to the conclusion that it was better to not have Claude's trust earlier if it meant saving his father. Byleth could live with not being Claude's most trusted companion. He couldn't bare to live without Jeralt again.

Eventually, it would be the month of the Ethereal Moon. Byleth was going to make sure that his father wouldn't die...no matter what.

Beth noticed the change in her brother's attitude when the month started and Rhea gave them the mission. Beth prided on herself being able to read what her brother was thinking, but he seemed like a completely different person. He counted the days until it was time for the mission. The tension in the classroom was more apparent than normal…

And Jeralt noticed something was wrong with his son too. If he didn't know any better, he seemed paranoid of an event that has yet to happen. Even if he reassured his son that there was no need to worry for him, he couldn't shake off that his son was going to do something foolish soon…

When it was the end of the month, Byleth enacted his plan. While he couldn't get his father to not stay behind, he had everything prepared. He had made sure Lysethea and Flayn were in the group he was directing. Having warp and rescue were needed as a backup plan. Byleth was the one that insisted that he stayed close to Jeralt while Beth focused on saving the students running from the beasts. Claude didn't like how he was put in Beth's group while Felix was the one to stick close. However, Felix noticed that Byleth was acting out of character as well with his instructions. Still, he didn't question it.

It was the moment when the battle ended and Monica revealed herself did Byleth act. Jeralt still went to talk with her but Byleth kept his hand on the sword. He expected Thales to appear and stop him like he did before. If that was the case, he was ready to cut down both of them before they tried to lay a finger on his father.

"Run along now," Jeralt had told Monica as she intended to leave. However, Byleth stepped forward and Jeralt immediately noticed that his son was acting funny. "Byleth?"

"Die."

Monica's eyes widened seeing Byleth draw his sword on her. The intention to murder her in cold blood was clear. Byleth did not hesitate when he swung at her knowing full well that she would be forced to take her dagger out to defend herself.

Byleth proved correct as she was forced to take out her weapon before she had a chance to attack her intended target.

"Damn you!" She cursed when she was forced to jump away in order to avoid being sliced to bits.

"Byleth!" Jeralt called out confused by his son's change in demeanor. "Just now…"

"She is working for Solon," Byleth said simply. "I will not let her live."

Byleth cared not at his father's confusion. He charged Monica before she had a chance to flee. Byleth couldn't help but give her a smug expression when the look of terror spread across her face. Monica...or rather Kronya...wasn't that great of a warrior. She used the dirtiest tricks in the book in order to get ahead. Push her against the wall and she would break. If he missed, he would rewind time and finish her off.

Naturally, by attacking Kronya, Thales would show up too. Byleth saw an opening that would have decapitated the unsuspecting assassin. However, Thales did appear in front of him like expected.

"You think I am going to let you get in my way?!"

Byleth changed the trajectory of his sword. Thales realized too late that the weirder of the Sword of Creation expected him to show up and rescue his comrade.

A scream rang through the area when the sword swung past the barrier Thales put up and hacked his right arm straight off. Monica stepped back horrified at what was transpiring before her.

"CURSE YOU!" Thales hissed as he used his other arm to cling to where his right arm used to be.

Byleth had two of his father's killer in front of him. If he killed them now, they wouldn't cause Claude any problems later either. They needed to die, they needed…

"Brother?"

Beth's voice. Byleth stopped hearing his voice call out to him. Her voice was wavering…

In that moment, Thales used the opportunity to grab Monica and escape. Jeralt would so as long as he could use her for that trap in the Sealed Forest. Byleth was prepared for that too. He would not let them have their way…

"...They got away…" Byleth mumbled. He put his sword down. "I did it...I saved Father…"

Byleth was pleased with himself how he was able to change the past. Now, he could make sure that his father stayed alive for as long as he would allow it. Jeralt would be proud of him and-

"Byleth."

His father's voice hit his ears. Byleth looked over to his dad and couldn't stop himself from smiling. He rarely smiled so his dad would be happy that he was capable of showing emotions.

Except when his father approached him, he was seeing stars. Beth gasped at her father's reaction.

The happiness Byleth felt had all but disappeared. He dropped his sword to the ground. He looked up to his father with a confused look in his eyes. His hand touched his red cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Jeralt raised his voice. Jeralt never yelled at him. The only time he did was that one time when he was a young teenager and screwed up protecting himself. Why was he mad now?

"F-Father?"

Raindrops started to fall. In the original timeline, this was the moment when Jeralt lost his life. Now though…

"You knew this was going to happen…" Jeralt said simply. His eyes never left his son. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did…" Byleth started to speak but was cut off.

"Now I understand why you've been acting weird this month...and I demand answers."

Byleth wasn't ready to tell the truth. He didn't realize he backed away from his father. Jeralt's expression changed from one of anger to one of...disappointment.

"I…"

This should have been a better timeline with his father living to see another day...and yet...it wasn't just his father that gave him a disapproving look. His sister stared at him with fear in her eyes. Claude and Felix saw their teacher attack like a wild animal…

"_**I hope you understand that you have to live with this new timeline now." **_Sothis spoke to him. _**"I tried to warn you."**_

She did...and honestly...after months preparing to save his father, he really wasn't prepared for the fallout.


End file.
